Changing the Hands of Time
by Jaiden Lee Malfoy
Summary: Lets just say that this is a Harry and Hermione romance and action when Harry goes back to save his parents what will happen to him and how will the future be changed? read and review please and make 'em good
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the first chapter of my fan fiction nor any of the characters they all belong J. K. Rowling  
  
Changing The Hands Of Time  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Can't I Potter " said a high cold voice  
  
Harry Potter opened his eyes  
  
Tall, thin Black hooded his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt, his scarlet slit pupiled eyes staring ... Lord Voldemort had appeared in the middle of the hall, his wand pointing his wand directly at Harry who stood frozen quite unable to move.  
  
"So you've smashed my prophecy?" said Voldemort softly, staring at Harry with those pitiless red eyes. "No Bella his is not lying... I can see the truth looking at me from his worthless mind... Months of preparation, months of effort... and my Death Eaters let Harry Potter thwart me AGAIN..."  
  
"Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black!" sobbed Bellatrix, flinging her self down at Voldemort's feet as he paced slowly nearer. "Master you should know---. "  
  
"Be quiet Bella " said Voldemort dangerously "I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your sniveling apologies?"  
  
"But master --- he is here --- he is below "  
  
Voldemort paid no attention  
  
"I have nothing more to say to you Potter " he said quietly, "You have irked me too often for too long. AVADA KEDARVA!"  
  
Harry had not even opened his mouth to resist. His mind was blank, his wand pointing uselessly to the floor.  
  
But the headless statue of the wizard in the fountain has sprung alive, leaping from is plinth, and landed on the floor with crash between Harry and Voldemort. The spell merely glanced off its chest as the statue flung outs its arms, protecting Harry  
  
"What--?" said Voldemort staring around, And then breathed, "Dumbledore."  
  
Harry looked behind him his heart pounding. Dumbledore was standing in front of the golden gates.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand and sent another jet of green light at Dumbledore who turned and was gone in a whirling of his cloak; next second he had reappeared behind Voldemort and waved his wand toward the remnants of the fountain; the other statue sprang to life too. The statue of the witch ran Bellatrix, who screamed and sent spell streaming uselessly of its chest before it dived at her, pinning her to the floor. Meanwhile, the goblin and the house-elf scuttled toward the fireplace set along the wall and the one armed Centaur galloped at Voldemort who vanished and reappeared by the pool. The headless statue thrust Harry backward away from the fight, as Dumbledore advanced on Voldemort and the Golden Centaur centered around them both.  
  
"It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom, " said Dumbledore calmly "The Aurors are on their way--- "  
  
"By which time I shall be gone, and you dead!" spat Voldemort. He sent another killing curse at Dumbledore but missed, instead hitting the security guard's desk, which burst into flame.  
  
Dumbledore flicked his own wand. The force of the spell that emanated from it was such that Harry, though shielded by his stone guard, felt his hair stand on end as it passed and this time Voldemort was forced to conjure a shinning silver shield out of thin air. The spell whatever it was caused no visible damage to the shield, though a deep gonglike not reverberated from it, and oddly chilling sound....  
  
"You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?" called Voldemort, his scarlet eyes narrowed over the top of the shield, "Above such brutality are you?"  
  
"We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man Tom " Dumbledore said calmly continuing to walk toward Voldemort as though he had not a fear in the world, as though nothing had happened to interrupt his stroll in the hall. "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit --- "  
  
"There is nothing worse to fear than death Dumbledore!" snarled Voldemort  
  
"You're quite wrong," Dumbledore still closing in upon Voldemort and speaking lightly as though they were discussing the matter over drinks, Harry felt scared to see him walking along, undefended, shieldless. He wanted to cry out a warning, but his headless guard kept shunting him backwards towards the wall blocking his every attempt to try and get out from behind it "Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness--- "  
  
Another jet of green light flew from behind the silver shield. This time it was the one-armed centaur; galloping in front of Dumbledore, that took the blast and shattered into a hundred pieces, but before the fragment had even hit the floor Dumbledore had drawn back his wand and waved it as though brandishing a whip. A long flame flew from the tip; it wrapped itself around Voldemort, shield and all. For the moment, it seemed Dumbledore had won, but the fiery rope became a serpent, which relinquished its hold upon Voldemort at once and turned hissing furiously, to face Dumbledore.  
  
Voldemort vanished. The snake reared from the floor, ready to strike—  
  
There was a burst of flame in midair above Dumbledore just as Voldemort reappeared standing on the plinth in the middle of the pool where so recently to five statues had stood.  
  
"Look out! " Harry yelled  
  
But even as he shouted, one more jet of green light had flown at Dumbledore from Voldemort's wand and the snake and struck—  
  
Fawks swooped, down in front of Dumbledore opened his beak wide, and swallowed the jet of green light whole. He burst into flame and fell to the floor, small, wrinkles, and flightless. At the same moment, Dumbledore brandishing his wand in one long, fluid movement--- the snake, which had been and instant to sinking its fangs into him, flew high into the air and vanished in a whisp of dark smoke; the water in the pool rose up and covered Voldemort like a cocoon of molten glass—  
  
For a few seconds Voldemort was visible only as a dark, rippling, faceless figure shimmering and indistinct upon the plinth clearly, struggling to throw off the suffocating mass—  
  
Then he was gone, and the water fell with a crash back into the pool, sloping wildly over both sides, drenching the polished floor.  
  
"MASTER!" screamed Bellatrix  
  
Sure it was over, sure Voldemort had decided to flee, Harry made to run out from his statue guard, but Dumbledore bellowed.  
  
"Stay where you are Harry!"  
  
For the first time, Dumbledore sounded frightened. Harry could not see why. The hall was quite empty but for themselves, the sobbing Bellatrix still trapped under her statue, and the tiny baby Fawks croaking feebly on the floor—  
  
And then Harry's scar burst open. He knew he was dead: it was pain beyond imagining, pain past endurance---  
  
He was gone from the hall, he was looking in the coils of a creature with red eyes, so tightly bound that Harry did not know where his body ended and the creatures began. The were fused together, bound by pain, and there was no escape---  
  
And when the creature spoke it used Harry's mouth so that in his agony he felt his jaw move...  
  
"Kill me now, Dumbledore..."  
  
Blinding and dying, every part of him screaming for release, Harry felt the creature use him again...  
  
"If pain is nothing Dumbledore kill the boy..."  
  
Let the pain stop Harry thought. Let him kill us...End it, Dumbledore...Death is nothing compared to this...  
  
And I'll see Sirius again...  
  
And as Harry's heart filled with emotion, the creatures coils loosened, the pain was gone, Harry was lying facedown on the floor, his glasses gone, shivering as though he lay upon ice, not wood.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Drenched in cold sweat, Harry Potter was gasping for air as he sat straight up in his bed, his green eyes wide with fear. He was shivering from head to foot, even though it was a very warm night.  
  
Even though it happened a month ago, the dream was so vivid, that he thought that he was going through it once again; his whole body ached as though the creature has its coils around him once again squeezing his so tight.  
  
Then without warning his scar seared with pain, blinding him for a moment, and making him cry out.  
  
"AAARRRGG " Harry yelled slapping his hand against his head almost knocking him out.  
  
Blinking, his vision slowly started to come back, and the pain slowly ebbing away, reaching over to the nightstand he flocked on the lamp flooding the room with a faint glow, he grabbed his glasses, put them on, got up started to pace the floor.  
  
"Why in the bloody hell did that happen?" Harry said rubbing his scar furiously.  
  
Harry went back to his bed and sat down with his head in his hands, thinking of whom to tell about this, he thought of Hermione, but after last year at the Ministry of Magic when Death Eaters (Voldemort's Supports) had knocked her unconscious, she wouldn't be very happy about this. Ron Weasley also came to mind but Harry didn't think he would appreciate this news either after all the incident at the Ministry last year to when his mid went all funny when the tank full of brains attacked him when they went to save Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather which turned out to be another one of Voldemort's mind tricks. No he'd freak. How about Sirius, but he remembered with a pang of sorrow that Bellatrix Lestrang murdered him, when he had come to Harry's rescue, when Harry thought that Voldemort was torturing him, when in real life he was just fine and that Harry just had a vision of him being tortured, it wasn't real.  
  
Dumbledore also came to his mind but he would be busy to worry about him when he had to think a way to get rid of him. So he thought of keeping the dream and his scar hurting him to himself, yes that was best.  
  
Harry looked at the clock, it was half past seven and it was just beginning to get light at number four Privet Drive, Surry London. Where he lived with hid aunt, uncle, and cousin. Life there was far from fun.  
  
"I need to get dressed and get down to breakfast " Harry sighed.  
  
Walking over to his wardrobe he opened the door and looked into the mirror, and staring back at him was a boy about sixteen, brilliant green eyes framed by round wire rimmed glasses, very untidy black hair, he grew a little over the summer no thanks to Aunt Petunia's diet, everyone told him that he looked remarkably like his father James Potter, but he had his mother's eyes, and last but not least the one thing that he liked most about himself was a thin lightening shaped scar in the middle of his forehead, he had gotten this when Lord Voldemort came to his house on Halloween, James Potter had told his mother to take Harry and run while he held them off, but that didn't last very long, Voldemort soon advance on Lily Potter, she begged him to spare Harry:  
  
"Please, no don't kill him please have mercy" Lily sobbed  
  
"Stand aside girl stand aside, " said Voldemort carelessly  
  
"Please kill me instead. " Lily pleaded  
  
But her pleas fell upon deaf ears and were only answered by a flash of green light followed by the sound of speeding death. Then Voldemort turned to cast the spell Avada Kedavra (the Killing Curse) but it didn't work it back fired and painfully ripped Voldemort of his powers, where then he fled in to the night.  
  
He knew these details, because of the Dementors in his third year, whenever they get near him he hears his mother pleading voice pounding in his ears.  
  
Hedwig flew in and landed on his shoulder waking him from his reverie.  
  
"Hi Hedwig, you scared me a little " said Harry then noticing a thick envelope tied to her leg, "What do you got there, "  
  
Walking with his arm out like a perch, he sat her on the cage then untied the envelope and put it on the nightstand.  
  
"Sorry Hedwig but I have to lock you up now, " Harry told her.  
  
He watched her climb by herself into the cage he closed the door and put a paddle lock on it. Then he walked over to the bed and picked up the envelope turned it over and noticed that it had the Hogwarts crest on it. Harry opened it package eagerly, because it had his O.W.Ls results inside. Pulling out the paper he looked at the top paper:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
Congratulations on entering your sixth year at Hogwarts Scholl of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You'll find enclosed your Ordinary Wizarding Level tests results and your school list. See you on September 1st.  
  
Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
He quickly ruffled through the papers, and found his results. Looking at them eagerly he threw the other two papers aside.  
  
Potions: Outstanding Defense Against the Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations Charms: Outstanding Divination: Acceptable Astronomy: Outstanding Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations Herbology: Outstanding Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding  
  
Harry was smiling to himself; he personally thought that he had done exceptionally well now he could train as an Auror when he got out of school. Setting the paper down in the side table he continued to get dressed.  
  
Just as he was going to go downstairs, something came through the open window, and hit Harry with such force in the back of the head it almost knocked him to the ground.  
  
"What the hell was that, " Harry said looking around wildly to see what it was.  
  
He found his answer buzzing around the ceiling twittering loudly and excitedly. It was Pig, Ron's minute owl; snatching the tiny owl out of the air he took the letter from his leg, unrolling it Harry read:  
  
Harry, Something awful has come up and it concerns you and all of us. So pack your things and meet us at the corner and tell the muggles first, Hermione's going to be here the same day you are so tomorrow. See you then  
  
Ron  
  
"What?" Harry whispered, confused, why would Ron say that and to tell the muggles. This didn't sound like Ron even though it was his handwriting. Going over to his desk he took out a piece of parchment and a bottle of ink and wrote:  
  
Ron,  
Why did you say that I'm mean, I understand and all but why tell the muggles and did you really say all that you know come for the summer and to meet you at the corner.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry entered the kitchen, his aunt, uncle, and cousin were already at the dinning table, he sat down at looked at them hardly believing that they were is only relatives, Harry's Aunt Petunia was tall skinny, horse faced and bony, too much neck, but very useful to spy on neighbors, his Uncle Vernon was big with hardly any neck, big mustache always very business like except when yelling at Harry, Dudley on the other hand weighted a tremendous amount even through he lost some but not much still on the boxing team at Smelting, thick blonde hair and watery blue eyes.  
  
Breakfast went by uneventfully, but as soon as they were finished. Aunt Petunia sent him to work, to pun the flowerbeds, wash the car, mow and water the lawn, then on top of all of that clean the entire house.  
  
"It's going to be a long day " Harry sighed getting up to start the daily chores.  
  
Midway through mowing the lawn something caught his attention, closer observation, he saw, Pig fly into his bedroom. Quickly finishing up he put the mower away, thankfully that was his last shore so he went inside and scrambled up the stairs.  
  
Waiting in his room was the reply form Ron. It took Harry about fifteen minutes to catch the tiny owl, jumping all over the furniture, finally managing it, he untied the string and unrolled the startling reply.  
  
Harry,  
No I didn't send you any letter of the sort, no nothings come up not that I know of. Anyway why would I tell you to tell the muggles, but one thing was true though we were going to have you and Hermione come and stay, I've already talked to mum about it and she's very enthusiastic about the idea. Like you said in your letter your street corner look for a yellow fab or is it cab at one o'clock, don't tell the muggles, Dumbledore says it okay.  
  
Ron  
  
Now thouroly confused but happy at the idea, of leaving here, Harry was thinking of some idea to get out of here without his aunt and uncle knowing that would we hard, he decided that he would have to pull his trunk out of there tonight and hide it somewhere then use his invisibility cloak to sneak out of the house in the day light.  
  
Now for the second time he caught Pig to send his answer back.  
  
Ron,  
Its perfect, but I'll be under my invisibility cloak so I'll pop out anywhere, see you then.  
  
Harry  
  
Packing Pig to the window Harry threw him out the window again. Then turned to pack so he'll be ready for tonight, looking all over for books, quills, parchment, anything for Hogwarts, finally locating everything. He pulled out his cloak and made sure that it covered him and the trunk and it did.  
  
"Yes, it's going to work " Harry said happily.  
  
During diner that night Harry was nervous that he might slip and give away what he was going to do tonight.  
  
"So have you got any new orders yet dear " Aunt Petunia asked Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Not yet Petunia " Uncle Vernon replied "Not since the Masons."  
  
All three of them looked at Harry who starred back at them determined not to loose his temper like so many other times he had done.  
  
"Not again " Harry said under his breath  
  
"What was that, boy?" Uncle Vernon said seethingly  
  
"Nothing, nothing " said Harry "But it wasn't my fault "  
  
"Too right it was, who else could have done that, the tooth fairy, " Uncle Vernon said laughing at his own joke.  
  
"Whatever " Harry said getting up and going to his room.  
  
It was forever before his aunt and uncle went to bed, then a long time for that before he heard them snoring. Harry waited at least another hour after that before her dared put his plan into affect.  
  
Taking the sheet off his bed he put the trunk on it then the invisibility cloak over him and the trunk and started to pull it down the thankfully carpeted stairs, it made a slight thud on each stair.  
  
It was very slow and tedious job but he finally managed to get out of the house unnoticed and without waking them up. Pulling it the rest of the way to the corner. Stuffing it in some bushes he covered it up with some branches plus the invisibility cloak.  
  
Standing back to see if her could see if he could see it or not, he couldn't. Turning around he began to walk back home, when someone talked to him.  
  
"Going somewhere Harry, " said the voice, it sounded like and old women's voice. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Harry froze in mid-step, and almost fell over. Turning to see who said that. A dark silhouette of an old woman with fizzy hair loomed in front of him. Harry finally realized that it was Mrs. Figg from down the street.  
  
Mrs. Figg was a squib that he just found out last year and that Dumbledore had here keep and eye on him. She was really old and did I mention kind of batty, and loved to talk about her many cats.  
  
"Mrs. Figg you scared me, I thought you were someone else " Harry said relieved  
  
"Sorry to pry but what were you doing "Mrs. Figg asked  
  
"Oh I was just going to hide my school trunk so I can get it when I go to Ron Weasley's house tomorrow " Harry replied.  
  
"Oh, how fun " Mrs. Figg said  
  
"Well I better be getting inside it's a little cold " Harry said  
  
"Alright, bye Harry dear " said and started to walk away.  
  
Running the rest of the way, he quietly let himself in then cat walked the rest of the way. Just as he closed his door, his aunt and uncle's bedroom door opened and Uncle Vernon stepped out.  
  
"Whew that was close " Harry whispered.  
  
Harry got into bed and fell asleep rather quickly. That night his dream was a strange one. Harry found himself walking down a long dark corridor. There were doors everywhere. When he tried to open on the handle turned red hot, he tried the next one same thing. All of the sudden the room got cold as death. Turning around Harry saw a seven foot Dementor, he could feel the cold catching in his chest his eyes were fogging over and once more he could hear his mother's pleading voice screaming in his ears. Harry diced into his pocket and come out with his wand, and summoned a happy thought.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM " Harry yelled waving his arms but it did nothing, the wand turned into a rubber chicken, it was one of the Weasley twins fake wands.  
  
"Damn it " Harry shouted, he through it down and started to run.  
  
But three other Dementors cut him off. Now the screaming in his ears was becoming unbearable. Harry's knees gave way he landed hard on the stone floor. A pair of strong clammy hands grasps him around the throat and pushes his face upward; Harry could smell its putrid breath, see their sightless eyes just and inch from his mouth Harry awoke.  
  
Harry eyes snapped open, beads of sweat was on his face, Harry's hands went to his through his hair, glad that it was only a dream, feeling around his throat extremely glad that there was not Dementors hands around it. Even though he was only awake for a moment he recognized those halls as the halls in Azkaban wizard prison. Soon he fell back into a restless slumber not to wake until seven thirty.  
  
Harry waited up until he heard his aunt and uncle got up. Just as he opened his door and walked head long into Dudley and was knocked to the floor.  
  
"Watch were your going scarhead " Dudley said.  
  
"Why don't you watch were your going tubby " Harry said  
  
"Make me " Dudley said then added wickedly "Go anywhere last night "  
  
"N-no why would I go anywhere in the middle of the night " Harry replied stuttering  
  
"Oh I don't know " Dudley said pushing pas him then elbowing Harry in the back.  
  
Harry stared dagger at Dudley's back as he waddled to the bathroom. Making his way down to the kitchen. His aunt was already cooking their cooking breakfast.  
  
"Here cook the breakfast and try not to burn anything " Aunt Petunia said, "I'll be right back "  
  
"Yes ma'am " Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"What did you say? " Aunt Petunia snapped.  
  
"Nothing " Harry replied  
  
Aunt Petunia eyed him suspiciously, shrugged her shoulders and left the kitchen.  
  
Grumbling, Harry began to turn the ham and sausages. Turning the stove off, Harry went over to the cupboard to get the dished out when his scar seared with intense pain again. Harry slapped his hand to his scar.  
  
"OUCH!" Harry yelled, "Why is this happening again "  
  
Harry continued to set the table and dished the breakfast. By the time he had finished, the rest of his so-called family came in and all sat down and began to eat.  
  
Aunt Petunia was updating them on the latest gossip around the neighborhood. Uncle Vernon was getting ready to go to work and Dudley was just being Dudley, stuffing his fat face and watching the telly.  
  
After finishing up Uncle Vernon pecked Aunt Petunia on the cheek and left. Harry began gathering up the dished and putting the dishes into the dishwasher. Harry checked his watch ten thirty  
  
"Well now what do I do " Harry asked himself "I'll go see if my trunk is still in place "  
  
Harry walked out of the door and down to the corner of Privet Drive, he started to kick around in the bushed until he heard a soft thud, Harry looked around to see if anybody was out and about, no one was so he pulled the cloak off of it.  
  
"Good I was afraid that it would be gone " Harry said, "I'll want here till one o'clock "  
  
He sat down, and Harry's mind began to wonder. To the dream he had last night and the one yesterday, why did I have the dreams Harry thought this feels like last summer. Harry sat there like that for he don't know how long but when he glance at his watch twelve forty-five  
  
"Wow, time sure has gone by fast, what did I do " Harry said disbelievingly "They should be here any minute "  
  
Harry jumped up, but when he looked down the street he saw Dudley and his gang walking up the street towards him. Thinking quickly he remembered the cloak behind him, so he put it over him and climbed on top of his trunk and waited.  
  
As they neared their conversation drifted to ware he could hear it.  
  
"So big D," Piers Polkiss said, "Who are we going to beat up today "  
  
"How about my cousin Harry, he's always fun " Dudley replied  
  
"Yes Harry Hunting, " said Gordon another one of Dudley's friends "My Favourite "  
  
"Ok then lets go back there to see if he's in the house, " Dudley said turning around and almost tripping over his fat feet.  
  
"Whew that was close, " said climbing out from under the cloak.  
  
Just he pulled the cloak off of him her heard a car horn honk. Harry jumped and turned around. A yellow cab pulled up behind him the door opened and Ron Weasley stepped out.  
  
"Hey how it going Harry " Ron said  
  
Ron had at least grown a foot since last, year, but he was still gangly a few more freckles, and he had muggle clothing on fortunately. "Boring, how about you " Harry replied  
  
"Not much, well let's get going need some help " Ron said  
  
"Yes please, " Harry said "Oh no I forgot Hedwig damn it "  
  
"Not a problem Harry dear " Mrs. Weasley said also stepping out of the cab.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was a plump motherly person especially to Harry, and thought of him as her son, which made him feel good.  
  
"Accio Hedwig, " Mrs. Weasley said pointing her wand in the direction of his house.  
  
A moment later Hedwig and cage came zooming towards them. Harry caught her in his arms  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley " Harry said gratefully  
  
"Don't mention it dear, but hurry up lets get a move on " Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
After a second Harry's trunk was loaded into the trunk of the car. They climbed in, only to bet by more Weasley's, Fred and George who ere twins and were identical down to the last freckle, Ginny the only daughter, she had indeed changed a little over the summer she seemed to fill out a bit more.  
  
"Hi ya Harry " all three of them coursed.  
  
"Hey, Fred, George, Ginny " Harry said looking around at them "Have a nice summer "  
  
"Yes, actually we have had a good summer, nice prophets " George answered.  
  
Their mother have them a disapproving look. Clearly she didn't like how they were making money. Harry's mink switched to Percy, he wandered if he should say anything, and then decided to.  
  
"Um Mrs. Weasley " Harry said.  
  
"Yes " she replied  
  
"Has anything changed between you and Percy? " he asked cautiously  
  
"Oh yes, Ron! " Mrs. Weasley said "Didn't you tell him "  
  
Oops, no I didn't sorry mum, " Ron said  
  
"Tell me what? " Harry asked  
  
"That Percy moved back in with us after Fudge witnessed the duel between him and Dumbledore and You-Know-Who and told Percy that you were right all along, that day Percy apologized that day to Arthur." Mrs. Weasley explained.  
  
"That's great " Harry said, "Are we going to the Burrow or Headquarters "  
  
"Um... the Burrow " all five of them said at the same time then burst out laughing.  
  
No sooner had they said that, the cab came to a halt that nearly knocked them to the floor.  
  
"Hey what's the big idea " Fred exclaimed.  
  
Scrambling out of the cab, Mrs. Weasley gave Harry's some muggle money to pay the driver with because she didn't understand muggle money. When he had paid the driver they got Harry's trunk out and headed up the walk to the house.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa " George said pointing his wand at the trunk and magically it began to rise into the air, and pushed up the walkway.  
  
Ron, Ginny, George, Fred went into the house, before him and Mrs. Weasley got up to the font stairs.  
  
"What's their hurry " Harry asked  
  
"I don't know but its kind of chilly to here lets get inside " Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Opening the door, Harry cast an eye around the dark, silent room, and uneasy feeling crept up inside of him. Feeling in his pocket, no wand. Damn he thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"SURPRIZE HAPPY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY HARRY "  
  
A great noise swept over him, a large shower of confetti, balloons, and sparks meet him also.  
  
"What the bloody hell " Harry exclaimed jumping about a mile into the air.  
  
All standing in a circle around him were Remus Lupin, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Hagrid, and Lee Jordon.  
  
"What is all of this supposed to be " Harry asked the crowd of people.  
  
"Well if you don't remember, " Hermione Granger said, "Then I'll tell you it's July 31st "  
  
Harry looked at her, she had really gone under a change, and her hair had in fact went straight and was no longer bushy, now that her teeth had shrunk she had the perfect smile, she had filled out more if you know what I mean, but she did die her hair dark brown, she had some make-up on, there was no other word for it she was beautiful.  
  
"Oh yeah right, its my birthday, duh " Harry said slapping himself on the forehead.  
  
Looking at Lupin he still look weak from the last full moon, his clothes were still rather shabby, but looked slightly newer. Mr. Weasley still looked the same as always, hair still very red but very little. Lee Jordon the Weasley twin's friend with dreadlocks, Quidditch commentary likes to joke around a lot, Hagrid still looked the same as ever.  
  
"Why are you all here?" Harry asked.  
  
"So you can have a proper birthday party, " Ginny said "For once in your life "  
  
"Thanks a lot but I don't deserve all this " Harry said  
  
"Oh yes you do and don't try to get out of it " Hermione said "Now get your butt over here and open your birthday presents from all of us "  
  
Hermione walked over and grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him over there, and pushed him into a chair and handed him a present. It was from Ginny. Tearing open the paper, it was a tiny golden snitch on a key ring that really flew, from Ron and eagle feathered quill and ink that changed to the Gryffindor colours (scarlet and gold) from Fred and George a bag full of jokes and tricks, from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a homemade sweater and some treacle fudge, from Lee Jordon a huge fake spider that really moved (can't wait to get Ron with it), from Hagrid some rock cake (which he would soften by the fire), from Hermione a set of Defense Against the Dark Arts books, from Lupin a thin box, inside were two wands.  
  
"Why are you giving these to me I already have one " Harry said  
  
"They were your mother's and father's " Lupin said  
  
"But how did you--- " Harry started to say.  
  
"My little secret " he replied.  
  
Shrugging he went on to Percy's gift it was just a card saying:  
  
To Harry, My very deepest apologies I am sorry that I was against you in any way and for what I said in the Daily Prophet because the Minister was a lot more convincing than you were at the time until Fudge saw that battle between Dumbledore and You-Know-Who, again I am truly sorry.  
  
Sincerely, Percy Weasley  
  
He couldn't believe at what it said he looked up at Percy and said:  
  
"Yes I forgive you "  
  
Percy looked relieve and padded Harry on the back.  
  
"Now this last gift is from all of us and a few others and it's a big one " Mr. Weasley said.  
  
From around the corner came a huge box pushed by Fred and George and came to a halt in front of Harry. By this time Harry was thouroly curious as to what it could possibly be.  
  
Harry began to open it when a man jumped out. It certainly scared Harry. But when he looked up into the man's face, he couldn't believe his eyes, he knew that face so well, and it was none other than.... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Sirius Black.  
  
Harry jaw dropped in shock, his eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
"S-s-Sirius, it t-that r-really you " Harry asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, of course it's me " Sirius said  
  
"B-but didn't you...you--" Harry started  
  
"Long story but that's for later " Sirius said his eyes brimming with tears.  
  
Harry bolted out of his chair and ran as fast as he could into the arms of his godfather, knocking him clean off his feet. Harry couldn't help it he started to cry.  
  
They sat there, hugging for they didn't know how long it was but they didn't care.  
  
When they finally broke apart. Harry felt his heart swell with emotion to have his Godfather back at his side.  
  
"Sirius how did you make it out of there " Harry finally asked.  
  
"Well after Bellatrix pushed me down the black hole I conjured a rope that latched on the ledge and pulled myself up after everybody left, and well I don't know how I survived " Sirius explained, "Should we tell him the best part "  
  
"Yes of course tell him, " Mrs. Weasley said her smile widening.  
  
"Tell me what " Harry asked looking around at all of them.  
  
"Go ahead Sirius tell him " Lupin urged.  
  
"How would you like a new home to live at " Sirius said happily.  
  
"No way they found you innocent I can come with you now a-and live " Harry cried "But how "  
  
"Well when the ministry officers got there they caught some Death Eaters and one was Peter Pettigrew and I was spying on them, when Peter was unmasked I walked out and confronted them and well I think you can guess the rest " Sirius explain.  
  
"When can I move in, do you have a house " Harry said very fast.  
  
Sirius burst into laughter, and grabbed Harry in a bear hug, by then everybody was laughing.  
  
"Anytime you want, and yes I already have a house " Sirius said "How about now "  
  
"Alright! " Harry exclaimed doing a little jig "But I don't have all of my stuff with me "  
  
"Quite alright we'll go there tomorrow " Sirius told him.  
  
"This is the birthday ever, " Harry said.  
  
"Time for dinner everyone, since there are to many for the dinning room we'll eat out in the garden " Mrs. Weasley shouted over the noise.  
  
Storming out of the back door, to where the tables were already set up. With a wave of Mr. Weasley's wand chairs appeared, and with another wave of Mrs. Weasley's wand scrumptious food appeared. All sat down and began to eat.  
  
It was about ten o'clock or later before Harry tumbled into bed, he fell asleep before his head touched the pillow.  
  
Harry was awakened a lot earlier that he would have liked but he was okay with that.  
  
"Come on Harry wake up got to go get your stuff " Sirius said.  
  
"I'm coming just wait a second, " Harry said sleepily.  
  
Getting up he got dressed quickly and followed Sirius down stairs, as they entered the kitchen, Ron and Hermione came from another direction, apparently the were coming to.  
  
"Everyone here " Sirius said "Great lets get up going, Harry when do your aunt and uncle get up? "  
  
"Um I think eight it's only six now isn't it " Harry said.  
  
"Yep it is so lets get going " Sirius said  
  
"How are we getting there, " Ron asked.  
  
"By flying there of course, " Sirius replied, "Ron do you have a broom "  
  
"Ya I do "  
  
"Great I'll ride with you and Hermione you go with Harry on hid Firebolt " Sirius directed.  
  
Walking up to Ron's room to get their brooms. They almost tripped over Hermione's cat Crookshanks a ginger bandy-legged feline. Opening his bedroom door they scrambled to their trunks.  
  
"Isn't it cool that Sirius is alive, " Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah it is now I can get away from my aunt and uncle's house, " Harry said.  
  
Going out the front door they meet Sirius and Hermione were waiting out on the front lawn. Walking over to them Ron handed Sirius his new Cleansweep mounted and waited for Ron to get on also. Harry also mounted hi Firebolt and waited for Hermione to get on who held him tight around the waist and scooted very close to him so she wouldn't fall off.  
  
"Everyone ready " Sirius called they nodded a yes "Okay on the count of three. One... Two... Three. "  
  
Harry kicked off the ground hard and rose quicker than Sirius and Ron, Harry felt Hermione squeeze him tighter her head on his back he could hear her whispering:  
  
"Oh no I don't like this "  
  
Leaning forward slightly he shot forward, looking back he was Sirius struggle to keep up with him but finally managed it. A gust of wind came up from the side, blowing them a little off course. Leaning to the side he brought his broom to where the were before, Harry had not trouble keeping it steady he always done it in Quidditch when the conditions were horrible.  
  
Sirius on the other hand had a little trouble but not much. Coming upon Surrey, Harry looked at his watch seven o'clock, starring up and down the street he located Privet Drive, and number four. Landing on the lawn a little ahead Sirius and Ron, Harry got off then helped Hermione off who tripped and fell forward, Harry caught her in his arms.  
  
Helping her stand up their gaze met for a moment, their mouths came closer, their lips almost touched when they broke apart at the last moment, a good thing to because Sirius and Ron just landed and that would have been embarrassing.  
  
"So Harry how are we going to get your stuff out of there " Ron said.  
  
"I dunno ask Sirius " Harry said  
  
"Um well lets see there should be a back door so we'll enter through there, " Sirius said walking around back.  
  
Locating the door, Sirius pull out his wand tapped the door and said " Alohomora " a faint click followed and Harry went in first, through the kitchen, up the stairs, and very quietly opened his bedroom door and waited for the others to follow him in.  
  
"I don't have very much stuff left just a few clothes, Hogwarts flags and other stuff " Harry said "how are we going to move it "  
  
"By magic of course " Sirius said conjuring a trunk out of nowhere and with a wave of his wand all of his stuff appeared into the trunk. Turning around, and heading towards the door, when movement outside in the hall made them stop. Harry quietly opened the door to see what it was, and something long and shiny slithering down the hall.  
  
Even in the dark Harry was able to tell what it was. Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake. What was it doing here? Harry quickly closed the door and put his back against it.  
  
"What is it " Hermione whispered.  
  
"Do you remember when I told you about the snake that Voldemort has " Harry said.  
  
"Ya why " Ron said  
  
"Well its just that its here right now " Harry told them.  
  
"Are you serious, why would it be here " Sirius said, "This changes things a bit "  
  
"Yeah it does, but how are we getting out of here, " Hermione said nervously  
  
"I have an idea why don't we climb out of the window then make the trunk weightless " Harry suggested.  
  
"That'll work " Sirius agreed  
  
So the work began, Ron opened the window while Sirius conjured a rope, the made a weight, Ron tied the rope on to it then threw it out the window. Making the trunk weightless Sirius levitated it down t the grass then climbing down himself, then turned to help the other three down.  
  
"That did work now lets go, " Hermione said.  
  
Suspending the trunk between the two brooms they kicked off and started for home.  
  
"Um Hermione " Harry said.  
  
"What "  
  
"Can I talk to you when we get back to The Burrow? " Harry asked her.  
  
"Sure " Hermione replied.  
  
Turning his attention back to his broom he continued to fly and rehearsed what he was going to say finally about mid-morning they reached the Burrow and landed on the lawn. Levitating the trunk to the living room, then Harry motioned to follow him into the kitchen.  
  
"What is it Harry? " Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"W-well um " Harry stuttered.  
  
"Yes " Hermione urged him.  
  
"Well I've liked you for along time since fourth year and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me " Harry said very fast his entire face flushed with embarrassment.  
  
Hermione looked shock that he was afraid that she would say no but her answer was:  
  
"Yes, I would love too I was wondering what took you so long I've liked you for along time too. " she said finally.  
  
Now it was his turn to be in shock he never thought in a million years she'd go out with him, she was so petty too, and now she was his. 


	6. Chapter 6

To my one and only review.  
  
L.Friday- Like I said in my review to you I couldn't think of anyway else for him to come back I just wrote it down and every one else that's read it really liked it but just let you know I have 20 chapters that I have to type so beware.  
  
Anyway well here it is chapter 6 hopes you like it.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Later that evening Sirius and Harry cab and were about to leave for Sirius's house. Everyone stood outside to say goodbye to both of them.  
  
"Hope you come back to see us " Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Of course he will Molly " Mr. Weasley told his wife.  
  
"Yeah see you soon, all of you " Harry said.  
  
"Bye Harry see you at Diagon Alley " stepping up and hugging him before kissing on the cheek.  
  
Harry looked around to see if any body seen that, catching a glimpse at Ron he had apparently seen it by the shocked look on his face.  
  
"See you guys at Diagon Alley if not before " Sirius said cheerily  
  
"Hey Harry are you going to write to Dumbledore, and see if you can get back on the team " Ginny said  
  
"Yeah I'm going to but what about you " Harry said  
  
"I told you last year I'll try out for chaser, " Ginny said.  
  
"Oh all right, well got to go bye " Harry said then hopped into the cab and drove away.  
  
"You got kicked of the team, but why " Sirius said  
  
"Yes Umbridge did after I got into a fight with Malfoy " Harry said  
  
"Miserable old bat " Sirius muttered, then turned to the driver " Fourteen, thirty-eight, Lemington Dr. "  
  
The driver nodded in response and stepped on the gas.  
  
They rode in silence for a few moments then Harry thought of something, what if this is not really his godfather but someone in disguise, and he decided to ask him.  
  
"Um Sirius I need t know if you really are who you say you are, you know just to be safe " Harry said not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Of course you can I realize that this must be some what of a shock for you, but how would you like to find out " Sirius said.  
  
"Just a few questions" He answered.  
  
"Okay shoot " Sirius said.  
  
"What was my dad's, Lupin's, Peter's, and your nicknames while you were at school. " he asked.  
  
"Well I was padfoot because my Animagi was a giant dog, Remus was mooney because he was a werewolf, James was prongs because his Animagi was a stag, and Peter was wormtail because his Animagi was a rat with a bald tail.  
  
"Okay now one more question, what's my middle name " Harry asked again.  
  
"James because your parents made your middle name after you father. " Sirius said  
  
"Now I believe you and that it's not someone else, " Harry said relieved. "I hope I didn't hurt your feelings by doing that "  
  
"No not at all I understand why you did though " Sirius said "Ah were here "  
  
The house was a small two-bedroom house just big enough for the both of them. Walking inside Harry and Sirius set down the trunk and began to explore the house.  
  
"Have you been here before Sirius " Harry asked.  
  
"Only for a short time, but I'll let you pick your room first " Sirius said.  
  
"Okay "  
  
Looking at both of them Harry choose the bigger one. Then started to move his stuff in and noticed that the room was completely empty except for a dresser.  
  
"Um Sirius " Harry called  
  
"Yes what is it Harry " Sirius said  
  
"Where's the bed and stuff " Harry said.  
  
"Oops sorry Harry I was so excited about you that I forgot to get the entire house ready " Sirius said.  
  
Within two seconds he had everything Harry needed, who stood open mouth at what he done in the short amount of time.  
  
"So what are we going to do now, " Harry asked.  
  
"Well " Sirius said but ended in a yawn "Lets get some shut eye them tomorrow we'll go to Diagon Alley maybe we will see Ron and Hermione there as well "  
  
"Ok well goodnight Sirius" Harry said "Can I send Hedwig to Ron so they will know to meet us there? "  
  
"Sure just be quick about it you need to get to sleep " Sirius told him.  
  
Quickly going over to the desk Harry took out parchment, ink and quill.  
  
Ron, Maybe you guys and Hermione can meet us at Diagon Alley, Tomorrow how about Flourish and Blotts. Harry  
  
Tying the letter to Hedwig's leg he walked to the window and let her go. Watching her fly off in the dark and slowly fading away, walking back to his bed and just fell asleep without taking off his glasses, without getting into pajamas and for once in his life things were finally going right. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Waking up unintendedly early, Harry got dressed and went down to have breakfast with Sirius at the stove cooking breakfast.  
  
"Hey I didn't know you could cook " Harry teased him.  
  
"Yeah well it just so happens that I can " Sirius said huffily  
  
"Just make sure that you don't burn anything okay, " Harry said pointing to the frying pan.  
  
"Oh bloody hell " Sirius said and hurriedly taking it off the fire and dishing it.  
  
Setting then down both took seats and began to eat what looked like burnt jerky and rubber eggs.  
  
"Oh so you can cook, doesn't look like to me you can " Harry said, "Why don't we get something at Diagon Alley or at the Leaky Cauldron "  
  
"Ah shut up, but okay sounds good " He muttered but agreed.  
  
Dumping them, they departed from the house. It was such a nice day that they decided to walk, Harry got a strange feeling all of a sudden, like they were being followed, and just for good measure he glanced back, and saw a hooded figure wearing a black cloak walking quickly behind them but staying for enough back so they wouldn't know.  
  
"Sirius I think we're being followed " Harry said.  
  
"I think your right " Sirius said looking back also, "Lets see if he really is turn down this street here "  
  
As they did, Sirius started to take big strides so as Harry has to run to keep up, looking back again Harry noticed that the stranger had indeed turned down the same street, but kept the same pace.  
  
"You were right Harry " Sirius said, "I don't this its Dung either "  
  
"Why would you day that Sirius isn't he still following me around " Harry asked,  
  
"No Dumbledore told him to back off since you were living with me so now I can protect you from Voldemort " Sirius explained,  
  
"Really wow, so how are we going to get rid of him, " Harry said.  
  
"We'll separate just up ahead here then we'll see you he follows " Sirius said,  
  
Coming to a T in the road, Harry went left while Sirius went right. Harry looked back to see who he followed and it was Harry who he did. Seeing this Sirius quickly went to Harry's aid coming up behind him, Sirius took ot his wand and put it in the other guy's back and said:  
  
"Don't make any sudden movements "  
  
But that didn't go over to well with the hooded figure, swirling around and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy, immediately the atmosphere turned cold as ice as the two men stood, with their wands pointing at each other, both staring daggers at each other.  
  
"What are you doing here Black shouldn't you be in Azkaban " Lucius drawled on, his white blonde hair sparkling in the sunlight, his gray eyes filled with hatred.  
  
"I could ask you the same questions, what are you doing here, " Sirius said silkily  
  
"Why I'm here to collect Mr. Potter for the Dark Lord, " Malfoy revealed  
  
"Over my dead body " Sirius said fiercely,  
  
"That can be arranged " Malfoy said.  
  
"Oh really " Sirius spat,  
  
"Now I'll be putting you back where you belong, " Lucius said,  
  
"No actually that's were you belong, " Sirius said,  
  
"Hmm I don't think that would be quiet correct, you see I didn't kill thirteen people " Lucius said quietly.  
  
"Well if you remember correctly Peter Pettigrew was caught with you fellow Death Eaters so then I was cleared, " Sirius said.  
  
"True, true, but after I'm finished with you, you'll be back in Azkaban where you belong " Malfoy hissed  
  
Sirius stood in dueling stance and was waiting for Malfoy to throw his first spell at him.  
  
"What the matter Malfoy forgot the spell Voldemort taught you or are you just scared " Sirius said his voice dripping in sarcasm.  
  
Malfoy's eyes flared with fury.  
  
"You dare speak his name from your unworthy lips " Malfoy hissed, then screamed at the top of his voice, "Serpensoita "  
  
Sirius jumped back as a huge cobra snake shot out of Malfoy's wand, fangs beard, the snake nearly latched itself on to Sirius who fortunately dodged it without problem, then without hesitation shot back.  
  
"Impedimenta " Sirius said.  
  
The spell hit Malfoy and for a few minutes he went in slow motion then Lucius came back full force.  
  
"Crucio " Malfoy said dangerously  
  
Sirius felt the pain all over like whit hot knives piercing every inch of his skin, he was on his knees, he fought with every ounce of energy he posses to keep from crying out with the pain so as not to show weakness to Malfoy. Finally the pain subsided Sirius slowly and shaking got to his feet he was covered in cold sweat and gasping for breathe, but he had not recovered quickly enough for Malfoy hit him with yet another spell.  
  
"Expelliarmus " Malfoy shouted.  
  
Sirius's wand flew out of his hand and landed with a slight thud a few feet away.  
  
"Wandless know aren't you Black " Malfoy said venomously "Locomoto mortis "  
  
Sirius's legs sprang together; he fell backwards, landed and looked up at Malfoy in defeat.  
  
"Well, well, well look who's begging for their life, but wait or are you to low to beg " Malfoy said walking up to stand next to Sirius. Wand pointed directly at his heart.  
  
"No one can sink lower that you Malfoy " Sirius spat up at him.  
  
Harry, who had been watching the whole thing from the sidelines with a crowd of people watching, ran unnoticed and grabbed Sirius's wand and called to him.  
  
"Sirius catch this " Harry called throwing Sirius his wand  
  
Luckily for him he did and quickly did the counter curse for the leg-locker curse then jumped to he feet with renewed confidence.  
  
"Expelliarmus " Sirius shouted.  
  
Now it was Malfoy's turn to be disarmed, he looked sympathetic, toward himself or was it fury.  
  
"Now who's wandless Malfoy? " Sirius said scathingly "Petrificus Totalus "  
  
Lucius's arms and legs sprang to his sides and his jaws clamped tightly together, he looked quite helpless indeed.  
  
"Come on Harry lets go " Sirius said ushering Harry ahead, "Hold on a sec "  
  
"Obliviate " Sirius said pointing his wand to the crowd of people.  
  
There was a bright light and the muggles looked at each other in confusion, shrugged then went on with their business as usual.  
  
"Wow that was cool Sirius " Harry said in aw  
  
"Not really now come on we have to get to London " Sirius said quickening his pace.  
  
It took about an hour and a half to get there, after that about twenty minutes to locate the Leaky Cauldron, walking into the pub it was a very tense moment because the whole pug went quiet at the sire of Sirius then it went back to its noisy self, making their way back to the tiny courtyard in back, Sirius took out his wand three up two across from the garbage can, tapped three times, a small hole got bigger until their was al tall stone arch was leaking into Diagon Alley. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Walking through the archway leading to Diagon Alley. People were everywhere, some stopped in their tracks at the site of Sirius, but other just went on by him, Sirius didn't seem to mind at all but he did seem to notice when a very stern lady walked up to Sirius.  
  
"Sirius Black is that you " She asked, it was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Why of course it's me who else did you think it was, " Sirius said  
  
"Well I couldn't believe it when I saw that you were out in the open " McGonagall said then dropped her voice to a whisper, "Why are you outside the Headquarters. "  
  
"Didn't you hear that Peter Pettigrew was caught, confessed, and was put under arrest " Sirius said  
  
"Well yes I did but I couldn't believe it when the Daily Prophet said that he was caught and you released I mean it's been so long " McGonagall said.  
  
"Well believe it because I'm free and loving it " Sirius said happily  
  
"It's good to see you again, by the way is Harry hear as well, " McGonagall asked.  
  
"Hi Professor, " Harry said,  
  
"How are you " McGonagall said.  
  
"Fine " Harry said "Still living with you Aunt and Uncle I presume " McGonagall said,  
  
"No actually I'm living with Sirius " Harry said  
  
"You are " McGonagall said "But what about the ancient magic spell in the house and what did Dumbledore say "  
  
"He said it was alright when I asked him, " Sirius explained  
  
"He did " McGonagall said  
  
"Yes "  
  
"Professor I've been wanting to ask you if I could anyway get back on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as the seeker because Ginny said that she would try out for chaser " Harry said  
  
"Yes about that, since we do not have a captain yet, so it is tradition that the head of the house helps out with team tryouts, So I'll be sure to put you as seeker, but tryout anyway to make it fair to the others " McGonagall told him with a warm reassuring smile.  
  
"So Dumbledore wouldn't mind " Harry asked.  
  
"Heavens no, he was so furious when that Umbridge women banned you from every playing Quidditch again " she said  
  
"Great I think I still have my old robes still or did they give them to Ginny " Harry said his spirits rising considerably.  
  
"No you've still got them Ginny was a lot smaller that you so we got her some new ones, anyway I've got to get back to Hogwarts to get ready for the term to start so see you there " McGonagall said she turned, her green cloak swirling in the wind.  
  
"Did you hear that Sirius, I'm back on the team YES! " Harry said leaping in the air causing some funny looks from other witches and wizards.  
  
"Yes I did, see you didn't need my help after all, " Sirius said.  
  
"Hey Harry what's all the commotion about " Ron said coming up behind him making Harry jump.  
  
"Oh hi Ron, you just scared me half to death you know that " Harry said.  
  
"Sorry Harry, hi Sirius " Ron said "How come you late "  
  
"We hat a bit of a hold up " Sirius said.  
  
"What kind of a hold up " Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Well I had a duel with Lucius Malfoy, because he was following us, at first I didn't know who he was until I came up behind him to find out who he was, but he turned around and had his wand at the ready " Sirius told all of them.  
  
"Excellent how did it go " Fred and George said popping out of thin air,  
  
"Well I won't go into details but I got the full-body bind on him so I just left him like that " Sirius said with a bit of pride in his voice.  
  
"Why was Lucius Malfoy following you " Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"He said that he came to collect Harry for Voldemort " Sirius said.  
  
All the Weasley's winced at the sound of his name, but all had worried looks on their faces at the news of this.  
  
"So where is everyone else " Harry asked.  
  
"We're right here, " Mrs. Weasley said coming from behind then.  
  
Mr. Weasley hurried to help them with the packages that they had purchased.  
  
"Hello Harry dear, nice to see you again " Mrs. Weasley said giving him an unnecessary hug.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Weasley, can I help you with anything " Harry said  
  
"No I'm fine but thanks anyway, " Mrs. Weasley said. "Well I think you would like to get your school supplies "  
  
"Mum can I go with them " Ron asked.  
  
"Sure you can, just meet us at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor at two o'clock " Mrs. Weasley said the she headed in a different way followed by her husband and Sirius.  
  
"Ron have you seen Hermione " Harry asked looking around for her.  
  
"No I haven't, by the way what is it between you and Hermione " Ron said.  
  
"Oh um I um " Harry said flushing a brilliant shade of magenta "I asked her to go out with me "  
  
"Really " Ron said in surprise "What did she say "  
  
"She said yes, " Harry told him.  
  
"So now you have a girlfriend, I'm happy for you, she's smart, and she's beautiful this year, I'm jealous "  
  
"What are you jealous about Ron? " said Hermione from behind then causing them to jump about a mile high.  
  
"Don't do that, I've already had two or three people do that and scar the bloody hell out of me, " Harry said giving her a bear hug  
  
"Well sooory " Hermione said, "So what have you two been up to nothing illegal I hope "  
  
"Hermione you just barely seen us yesterday how could we do anything illegal in that amount of time " Ron said sarcastically  
  
"You know what I mean, " Hermione said  
  
"Really now what have you been up to " Ron said in an accusing voice.  
  
"I beg you pardon " Hermione said, "I would do nothing of the sort "  
  
Ron snorted.  
  
"What " she asked  
  
"Nothing, nothing, " Ron said.  
  
"Come on we'd better get out school stuff then " She said lightly ignoring Ron and changing the subject.  
  
Harry entwined his hand with Hermione's, her hand was soft like rose petals, I'm so lucky he thought, looking at her so lucky. Hermione was thinking the very same thing.  
  
"Do either of you know who's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher " Ron said.  
  
"No " they both coursed "Do you " they done it again and ended in a fit of laughter, that didn't stop for a long time.  
  
"I hope its Lupin he was the best, " Harry said.  
  
"Yeah I know he really knows his stuff " Ron agreed.  
  
"Actually I hope Mad Eye is " Hermione said  
  
"Why? " Ron asked  
  
"Well because he's an ex-auror and he's been to then in the wars. " Hermione explained.  
  
"Look who it is ' The Lovely Trio ' " said a drawling voice ahead of them.  
  
"Look who it is the Pesky whit ferret " Hermione said scathingly to Draco Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy's pale cheeks went a little pink in embarrassment. Draco Malfoy was Harry's worst enemy with his white-blonde hair slicked back, high pale cheekbones, and a pointed chin, with cold silver gray eyes. Behind him were his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle who were as stupid as they could get. Crabbe was the biggest, and thickest out of the two, he had a pudding bowl haircut, and long gorilla arms. Goyle had a similar build but was smaller and has a low forehead and a crew cut.  
  
"What's this is Potter and Granger an item now " Malfoy drawled on in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Yes we are if its any of your business " Harry and Hermione said together.  
  
"Really this should be a lot of fun this year, just think the famous Potter and the 'mudblood' Malfoy said scathingly  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione acted at the same time but it was Harry who got there first, pulling out his wand Harry aimed it at Malfoy.  
  
"Don't ever say that again, or there will be hell to pay from me. " Harry said dangerously, his green eyes narrowed as he stared murderously at Malfoy.  
  
"Oh threatening me Potter, I'm really scared, I'm just shaking see " Malfoy said maliciously  
  
"Good, now don't ever say that again or you'll be answering to me and it won't be pretty " Harry said, he opened his mouth to curse Malfoy be Ron and Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Come on Harry he's not worth getting in trouble for " Hermione said as she and Ron dragged a struggling Harry away from Malfoy, but he called back.  
  
"This isn't over "  
  
"Oh I think it is but if not then you'll be suffering worse than me I guarantee it " Malfoy said dangerously. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Why did you stop me? " Harry asked them furiously.  
  
"Because we didn't want you to get into trouble with him, and besides we can't use magic yet remember, " Hermione explained as they made their way to Gringotts Bank.  
  
They came out into the sun a half and hour later, Harry's and Hermione's pockets full of Galleons, Sickles, Knuts ( Wizard Money ). They made their way flourish and Blotts, Walking in there a store clerk came to see if they need any service.  
  
"May I help you? " he asked  
  
"Harry do you have you new book list " Ron asked him.  
  
"No " Harry said slapping himself on the forehead "I forgot it as Sirius's "  
  
"No problem I have mine since we're taking the same subjects, we'll have the same books " Ron told him.  
  
Rom rummaged through his pockets and came up with a folded yellow piece of parchment and handed it over to Harry, and he read down the list of books:  
  
SIXTH YEAR STUDENT COURSE BOOKS  
  
Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six By Miranda Goshawk Advanced Transfiguration By Artemis Caileter Your Future Awaits You By Nubia Malacter  
  
"So these are the new books this year huh? " Harry said.  
  
"Yep " Ron replied.  
  
"Okay so I need Standard Book of Spell, Grade Six, Advanced Transfiguration, and Your Future Awaits You " Harry told the clerk.  
  
As they watched him go back, Harry went around and looked at the other books with Hermione at his side.  
  
"You know I don't think Ron likes this very much " Harry said.  
  
"Don't like what very much " Hermione said.  
  
"You and Me dating " Harry told her holding up their entwined hands.  
  
"Oh that, I don't think so either but he'll get over it " Hermione said.  
  
"Here you are sir, " The store clerk said handing the books to Harry.  
  
"Um thanks " Harry said paying the man, then walking out of the bookshop.  
  
Hermione dragged them off to her refills on potion ingredients, then to get ink, parchment, and quills.  
  
"That should do it " Harry said then remembered, "I need to get new robes "  
  
So they went to Madame Malkin's for Harry to purchase new Hogwarts robes. After that they just strolled around Diagon Alley until it was two o'clock, walking into Florean Fortescues's, they immediately spotted the rest of their group.  
  
Heading over there, they noticed another black-cloaked hooded figure watching them. This seemed to bother Hermione.  
  
"Um Harry who is that person " she asked him.  
  
"I dunno just keep walking, then we'll ask them who it is when we get over there " Harry said in a whisper.  
  
Walking up to the table were all the Weasley's and Sirius were. Harry took the seat by Sirius.  
  
"Sirius can you tell us who that is over there " Harry asked him pointing at the stranger.  
  
"I think its Dung " Sirius told him quietly  
  
"Why would he be following me I thought you said no ones following me anymore because I'm with you " Harry said.  
  
"Well apparently Dumbledore still wants you to be followed even with all of us around " Sirius said  
  
"Ok that explains it " Harry said.  
  
They ordered ice cream; it took about an hour for all of them to finish because the servings were huge and with a lot of brain freezes.  
  
After finishing, they paid and went outside and prepared to separate and be on their way.  
  
"Well we better get going you two have a lot to do before term starts " Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean by that " Harry said "Bye see you soon "  
  
Hugs were exchanged especially between Harry and Hermione. Hermione was surprised by the look on her face when Harry kissed her on the lips before heading off.  
  
It didn't take nearly as long to get back home this time because there was no hold ups, but it was almost dark when they entered the living room.  
  
The next month passed usually fast and uneventful. Living with Sirius was a blast it was the most fun that Harry has ever had in a long time. But on the train is when a new secret about Harry is revealed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is chapter 10 one the chapters that I personally love and so do my friends so read and review and tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Harry come on wake up we'll be late to King's cross " Sirius yelled from the other room.  
  
"Alright, alright I'm coming " Harry mumbled.  
  
It was a somewhat hectic morning getting ready everything was in disarray, but soon it all finally came together at the last moment. So Harry and Sirius got to the train station on time, how they did not know.  
  
Sirius helped Harry get settled into a compartment, then went back out side to wait for the others, they didn't have to wait long, because the family appeared in twos and threes at a time and bringing up the rear was Ron and Hermione and Ginny. The three of them spotted Harry and made their way over to where Harry and Sirius were.  
  
"Hiya Harry " Hermione said giving him a hug, which he returned.  
  
Harry slid an arm around Hermione's waist, which she also did as well.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, Sirius do you know who's the new DADA teacher this year " Ron said.  
  
"Yes well I do anyway " Sirius said.  
  
"I do too, " Mrs. Weasley said  
  
"Well who is it " Ron asked  
  
"You'll have to wait to find out when you get there " Sirius said "Now hurry up and get on the train you guys its about ready to take off "  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got on the train opened the windows to get last minute goodbyes out.  
  
"Don't get into any trouble you four " Mrs. Weasley said  
  
"We won't, now quite worrying we'll be just fine " Ron said.  
  
"You better, if I hear that you got into trouble you know what will happen " Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Yes mum I know what will happen " Ron said meekly.  
  
The Hogwarts express slowly started to pull away from the station. With a loud crack Sirius and Mrs. Weasley disapperated. Settling down in their compartment. Harry holding Hermione close, they began to discuss about the new teacher and Quidditch at Hogwarts.  
  
"So Ron you still going to resign. " Harry asked him  
  
"Na I'll stay on until we graduate or if the new captain kicks me off " Ron replied, "What about you are you going to tryout for seeker again "  
  
"No " Harry said simply.  
  
"WHAT " they all half shouted.  
  
"I've already talked to McGonagall about it and she said the since she's going to be helping with tryouts that she would make sure that I'd be seeker again, " Harry explained.  
  
"Wow that great, you can show Malfoy up again " Ron said then remembered " What about Ginny "  
  
"I told Harry that I'll tryout for chaser since Angelina's graduated last year " Ginny said.  
  
"Oh really, " Ron said "So who's going to be captain "  
  
"I don't know " Harry said "So how many team members do we need "  
  
"Well we need two beaters and one chaser " Ron said ticking them off on his fingers.  
  
The compartment door slid open and in stepped Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle this wasn't a good sign.  
  
"So you've learned how to count Weasley, I'm very impressed " Malfoy said.  
  
"Yeah I have which is a lot more than I can say about you " Ron said  
  
"So Potter are you trying to get back on the team or are you to scared " Malfoy said.  
  
"Actually I am, and for your sake I'll slow down for you once in awhile " Harry said nonchalantly  
  
"Why would you slow down for me when I'm always ahead of you " Malfoy said.  
  
"How could you be ahead of me when I have a Firebolt and you have a Nimbus two-thousand and one " Harry said.  
  
"Just because you have a better broom doesn't mean you're a better flyer " Malfoy spat.  
  
"Oh I think it does, who always caught the Golden Snitch when we were playing against each other " Harry said, sitting back to watch the reaction.  
  
"So your dear old Sirius Black got out of Azkaban then what a shame " Malfoy said changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah what of it " Harry said defensively, he had touched a nerve.  
  
"Its just that me, and them (Indicating Crabbe and Goyle) were discussing that if you father is really your father and not Black, and that your mother had an affair with Black " Malfoy said delicately.  
  
Standing up, Harry had a hard time controlling himself from trying to punch Malfoy; instead he just kept his arms down at his side bawled into fists shaking rage.  
  
"Don't you EVER say that again my mother did NOT sleep around, as for Sirius he would never do that to my father, they were best friends " Harry said through clenched teeth his voice low and dangerous.  
  
"I'll say whatever I want to, and there's nothing you can do about it " Malfoy said with a little bit of glee in his voice.  
  
"Wanna bet " Harry whispered dangerously  
  
Harry was aware of a bright light growing, but he didn't care all of his attention and his rage was focused entirely on Malfoy, wind was coming from up the floor swirling his robes circulating around him, bringing his hands up in front of him, there were little white ball of light coming our of his palms and were slowly growing out of his palms, and were slowly growing to the size of a quaffle each, bringing his hands together, he combined them creating a globe of shinning white light about two and a half feet wide and tall, Harry looked up at Malfoy. Harry's eyes changed from green to glowing white lights almost blinding, with black cracks forming over the white. Everyone who met his eyes looked away gasping. The wind was becoming unbearable it was tearing at every ones hair and faces; it was freezing in the compartment.  
  
Malfoy looked so scared that he tripped over his own feet running out of the compartment, followed very quickly by Crabbe and Goyle. Harry closed his eyes, and slowly lowered his hands slowly as he did the globe slowly faded away to nothing. When he opened his eyes everything was back to normal, as he gazed around at then, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, all looked back at him with their faces mixed with shock, fear and horror.  
  
What had he done? 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

" Why are you all looking at me like that " Harry asked confused.

" Well um… " Hermione said standing up and walking in front of him her brown eyes that still had fear in them " You conjured a huge amount of energy out of your hands creating a shinning white orb, about two and a half feet wide and tall, and your eyes were completely white, with black cracks in them, and were glowing very bright almost blinding and there was blasts of wind "

Harry's mouth dropped.

" What " Harry just stared " But I don't remember that all I saw was something bright, but I didn't care I was to mad at Malfoy " Harry rambled on.

" Whoa slow down Harry " Ron said, " Start again but slow down a bit "

" I said how could I do that I don't even remember and of it " Harry said,

" I don't know, but I know one thing we need to send Hedwig to Dumbledore can see us after the welcome feast " Hermione said rummaging through her trunk and pulling out a piece of parchment, ink and quill.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Sorry to bother you at this time but Me, Ron Harry, and Ginny really need to see you after the feast if it possible, it's extremely urgent._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione _

" Harry can I use Hedwig to send this " Hermione asked.

" Yeah sure " he answered.

" Thanks "

Taking Hedwig down from the rack Hermione, unlatched it, took Hedwig out and tied the letter to her leg opened the compartment window and let Hedwig take flight, then closing the window.

Walking back to sit by Harry again she took his hand and held it tight in hers.

" We better get changed, I think were going to be there in a short while " Ginny said after a while.

Getting into their trunks, they each pulled out sets of robes and slipped them on over their clothes, because it was quite chilly in there, just as they sat down the train began to slow down to a stop.

Leaving their stuff on the train Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny began to file out on the Hogsmeade train station. When they heard a familiar voice ahead of them.

" Firs' year's over her' " Hagrid called, waving his giant arms toward him, he was at least two times the height of a average man and three times as wide, but sometimes his appearance outweighed his true heart because he was a gentle giant, with a mass of tangled black hair and beetle black eyes full of warmth.

" Hi ya Hagrid " Harry, Ron, Hermione said at the same time.

" Alright ya three " Hagrid called over the crowd of milling Hogwarts students.

Horseless carriages were waiting for riders to get in and ride up to the school. Harry and a few other people could see what was really pulling them, which were called by name Thestrals, they were in fact winged horses but could only see them if the had seen someone snuff it, which I could say weren't lucky.

Getting into the carriages, Harry took his place by Hermione, as the carriage took off, it swayed gently swaying from side to side, as they made their way up the walk to the gigantic castle.

Finally coming to a stop in front of the huge double doors. Harry climbed out then turned to help Hermione down, by holding here by the waist and she put her hands on his shoulders, he lifted her up, then circling around and setting her gently on her feet.

Hermione looked slightly amazed at Harry as they walked hand in hand up the stone steps and through the double doors. As Harry looked around he felt that he was back to where he belonged.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

The entrance hall looked as amazing as ever, torches, were lit all over, candles were floating in midair, as they walked into the Great Hall, the ceiling bewitched to look like the night sky, tonight however it was slightly cloudy with the moon and some stars shinning through.

Gazing out over the four Hogwarts tables then up to the staff table, Harry immediately spotted Dumbledore in the middle, his long hair and beard seemed to have grown longer over the summer, his twinkling blue eyes behind half moon glasses, seemed to be staring into space as though deep in thought.

Taking his seat at the Gryffindor table he continued to look down the line of teachers, Harry eyes also landed on Snape the potions master, he had greasy black hair, long large hooked nose, beetle black eyes full of hatred loath, and anguish.

The Great Hall doors creaked open, all the students swiveled around, through the doors came Professor McGonagall leading the new first year to the front of the hall, in her hands was a three legged stool and The Hogwarts Sorting Hat patched and frayed. Setting the hat down on the stool every one was staring intently at the hat when suddenly the hat gave a loud ripping noise near the brim and it began to sing:

Many, many years Ago before I was 

_Newly sewn._

_The four greatest_

_Wizards of their_

_Time._

_Created Hogwarts_

_For those who had_

_Signs of powers._

_Godric Gryffindor_

_Brave and noble_

_Names his house _

_After him for those_

_Who were just like_

_Him._

_Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Took students _

_Sharpest in mind_

_Went to her house_

_Salazar Slytherin _

_Wants students of_

_Cunning and trickery _

_So in Slytherin house_

_Only went purebloods._

_Helga Hufflepuff didn't_

_Care who came, just_

_If they are pure in heart_

_And in mind, went to_

_Her house._

_For me to select which_

_House you belong in,_

_All you have to do is _

_Slip me of your head_

_For me to peak inside _

_Your head so try me _

_On and I'll tell you_

_Where you ought to_

_Be._

The Great Hall erupted into applause at the Sorting Hat's song.

" Now when I call your name, you will come forth and I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses " McGonagall to the first years.

" Ashton, Amanda " McGonagall called out.

A scared looking first year, with wavy black hair walked up to the stool trembling, McGonagall set the hat on her head which feel down over her eyes after a few minutes the hat shouted.

" GRYFFINDOR "

Looking relieved Amanda Ashton took the Sorting Hat off her head then walked over to the applauding Gryffindor table.

Slowly the line thinned as Harry gazed down the line of first years and landed on a girl with long dark auburn hair, she was about five foot two in height, luscious lips, ivory skin, she was very pretty. The girl must of sensed that she was being watched because she turned, and look straight into his, and her eyes brilliant green, just like Harry's were.

" _She looks familiar _" Harry thought.

Then it dawned on him, she looked just liked his mother.

" _Who is she? _" he thought.

Then as if on cue. McGonagall called out her name.

" Potter, Aliea "

Everyone's head snapped to attention at the sound of that name, then looked over at the Gryffindor table, at Harry, then at the girl that Harry had been watching, stepped forward and placed the Sorting Hat on her head and waited.

Then quite suddenly the Hat shouted.

" GRYFFINDOR "

They all clapped very loudly as Aliea joined the Gryffindor table, she looked right at Harry and her mouth dropped but recovered fairly quickly and smiled at him.

" Harry what was that about, and who was that " Hermione asked.

" I don't know but did you hear her last name 'Potter' like mine, she has my eyes and looks just like my mum " Harry said.

" She does? " Ron said.

" What does your mum look like we've never seen her " Hermione said.

" You haven't " Harry said " I thought I showed you her "

" No you haven't " Harry said.

" Hmm " Harry said " I'll show you when we get back to the common room I have a photo album that has here picture in it "

" But we have to see Dumbledore after the Welcoming Feast remember " Hermione pointed out.

" Right well I guess I'll show you later then " Harry said.

They quickly finished the feast and sat there while the other houses finished, when they had Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made their way up the staff table so they could talk to Dumbledore.

" Um Professor Dumbledore, " Hermione called up to the staff table.

" Yes, Miss. Granger, " Dumbledore answered her.

" Did you get our owl that we sent you? " Ron asked.

" As a matter of fact I did, " Dumbledore told him, " What did you want to talk to me about? "

" Could we talk in your office, I don't want to be over heard, if that's alright with you? " Harry asked him.

" Yes, yes quite alright, come along you three. "Dumbledore replied getting up and joining them on the landing.

Leading them out of the hall and up the entrance hall stairs and up the to the stone gargoyle.

" Chocolate Frog, " Dumbledore said.

The stone gargoyle jumped aside, the behind split open, and they ascended the moving stone staircase, they reached the polished door with the griffin knocker. Dumbledore opened the door and motioned Harry, Ron, and Hermione to go ahead of him closing the door behind him, walking inside the room he circled it and sat down behind his desk and waited for them to begin, which Hermione tried to tell him what happened on the train.

" Well it's kind of hard to explain what happened, Harry conjured up a tremendous amount of energy, " Hermione started.

" I see, " Dumbledore said, " I think I know and easier way to help you explain it " Dumbledore told her.

" Really how, " Hermione asked curiously.

" Let me show you, " Dumbledore said, getting up he walked over to one of his many cabinets, opened it and inside he pulled out a silvery basin and brought it over to his desk and set it down. It was the Pensive.

" What's that Professor? " Ron asked.

" This Mr. Weasley is called a Pensive, it's where when somebody has to many thoughts and they want to get rid of them, all they have to do is tough their wand to the temple like so (He toughed his wand to his own temple) the just bring it away and point it at the Pensive, it can also bring back memories and show them visually " Dumbledore finished.

" I've read about those " Hermione said.

" What are we going to use it for Professor? " Harry asked.

" Well from one of you, I think Miss. Granger would probably be the best, we could use her to recall it in memory at what happened on the train we would be able to jump into the memory, so I could look at it properly " Dumbledore explained.

" Oh I get it like I went into your memory in fourth year right, " Harry said.

" Precisely " Dumbledore said. " Now Miss. Granger would you please stand over here for a moment "

Hermione got u and walked cautiously toward Dumbledore, Standing in front of his desk, she waited for Dumbledore to get around his desk and to stand beside her.

" Now Miss. Granger this isn't going to hurt, but I want you to think about what happened on the train, so we all could see it and relive it again, " Dumbledore reassured her.

Hermione nodded, then shut her eyes tight in concentration, as he put his wand to her temple, then took it away a few of her hairs stuck to the end of it like static electricity pointed the wand at the Pensive as they walked toward it they way a swirling picture starting to take shape.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

When the picture stopped rotating they all fathered around the Pensieve to look at what was taking place.

Inside they saw the compartment on the train that they were in at the time, Harry standing up facing Malfoy.

" Come on you three lets get a closer look at what's going on, " Dumbledore said.

" But how would we do that? " Ron asked.

" I can answer that, " Harry said stepping forward. " To go into the memory all you have to do is put you hand into the Pensieve and you'll fall into the memory, where you can't be seen or heard. "

" Exactly. " Dumbledore said nodding.

" Should we all go at once, or just one at a time? " Harry asked.

" All at once I think, " Dumbledore answered him, " Now, everyone gather round the Pensieve, (Harry, Ron, and Hermione did so), good, good now on three we all put our hand into the Pensieve. One… Two…. Three… "

They all put their hand into the Pensieve and for the third time in his life Harry was falling through a think layer of fog Harry found himself in the train compartment. Looking around he saw Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione walking around the room looking at themselves sitting down on the seats. Harry walked around himself standing and facing Malfoy, he could barely hear what they were saying to each other.

When suddenly, there was a great amount of energy coming from Harry, Dumbledore immediately went to see what was going on. Harry watched in amazement at what he was doing, the Harry in the compartment slowly brought his hands in front of him, there was little balls of light that were coming out of his palms and were slowly getting bigger and brighter until they were the size of a Quaffle each bringing his hands together he combined them creating a globe of shinning white light about two and a half feet tall and wide.

Harry's mouth dropped, he just stood there, starting at what was happening he saw Dumbledore circling the scene then stopping in front of the scene, the stopping in front of the old Harry shook himself and went to stand next to Dumbledore. Harry looked into his own eyes and gapped in shock, they had turned, bright white, almost blinding with black cracks forming in them, Harry looked at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's features were in mild concern, intensity, and understandment walking back to the center of the compartment.

" Well I think its time to get back and get this sorted out, " Dumbledore said. " Now I'm to take a hold of Harry's arm, then he'll hold on to one of you and so on. "

Harry and Hermione grabbed each other's wrists, then she and Ron did the same.

" Come, " Dumbledore and he took Harry by the arm. Harry felt himself rise into the air looking at the other two both had relieved looks on their faces; the train dissolved around them for a moment, all was blackness and then they felt as thought they had done a slow-motion somersault suddenly landing flat on his feet. The stone basin was shimmering on his desk in front of them, Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione were standing beside him.

" That was bloody brilliant, " Ron said.

" I've read about witches and wizards doing that but I never thought I would ever experience it for myself, " Hermione said astonished.

" Yeah it was cool wasn't it, " Harry agreed then his mind turned to what happened on the train " Did I really do that back there? "

" Yes you did Harry, " Dumbledore, answered him.

" But how? " Harry said thinking how could of done it.

" I have a few ideas about how but I think the most likeliest would be that, if I remember right is that your mother and father were ancestors of believe it or not Godric Gryffindor. Which he of his time was the greatest wizard of all. The reason he was known as that was because he could do great magic with out requiring a wand, anytime needed, and now it seems generations later he passed it along to you, and the reason it did it now and it waited so long is that the Power didn't feel you could handle it before now. It can happen if you mad or not, this year I suspect that you will fight Voldemort again. So I need you to train you the best I can, so that you can conjure the Power at will whether or not you are angry at the time, so you can use it against Voldemort and defeat him once and for all, " Dumbledore finished.

" So I am in descendent from Godric Gryffindor himself, " Harry said in awe.

" You are in deed, " Dumbledore said with a smile, " and I think you are his Heir "

" But how can that be? " Harry asked.

" Don't you remember when you were eleven the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor, and when you were twelve, when you fought Riddle, you called Fakes to you, and pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword out of the Hat only a true Gryffindor could do just that, " Dumbledore told them.

" You told me that in second year. " Harry said.

" Yes I remember. " Dumbledore commented, " Now legend also tells us that the spirit of Gryffindor, views all his descendents, dividing the Power in half and chooses two people a boy and a girl, to inherit his power, which would be you Harry, "

" So you're saying that I got this power from Godric Gryffindor himself. " Harry said astonished.

" Precisely, " Dumbledore said.

" Do you know who the girl is? " Hermione asked him.

" Afraid not Miss. Granger, but in time she will turn up and together you will vanquish Voldemort, " Dumbledore answered her " Now Harry if you would please come back at seven tomorrow I would like you to get started on those lessons I told you about earlier "

" Right Professor see you then, " Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled at them as he guided Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of his office.

" Pleasant dreams " He told them before closing the door after them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

" What do you make of all that, " Ron asked Harry and Hermione

" Just that Harry's the heir of Gryffindor and that he has fantastic power, " Hermione summarized.

" What about you Harry? " Ron now asked him.

" Harry merely shrugged at the question not knowing what to say, He just wanted to get to his dormitory, they walked in silence for a few when Hermione spoke up:

" Um Harry are you going to show us that picture " She asked him hoping to get him off the subject of his powers for the time being.

" Yeah I was.. er am " Harry suddenly remembered. " Come on let's hurry. "

Breathing out a sigh of relief Ron and Hermione as they accompanied Harry to the portrait of the Fat Lady in a silk pink dress.

" Password " She asked them.

" Er… " Harry said blankly " Any one know the password. "

" Um… No " Hermione and Ron said in unison.

" Great how are we going to get into the common room " Harry said angrily

" I can help you there " said a feminine voice behind them.

Turning to see who said that, they saw Aliea Potter walking up behind then, Her long auburn hair flowing behind her, as she neared, Harry gazed into her eyes and staring back at him were the same green eyes that he looked at over the years countless times from his photo album.

" You can? " Ron asked.

" Yeah I can help you, the password is Hungarian Horntail, " she told them, when she did the portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room.

" Thanks a lot, I'm Hermione Granger by the way, " Hermione said introducing herself.

" Oh sorry, forgive me I'm Aliea Potter, " Aliea said.

" I'm Ron Weasley, " Ron said as he introduced himself as well.

" I'm Harry Potter, " Harry said cautiously not knowing how she would react.

" R-r-really " Aliea stuttered her green eyes went wide in shock.

" Really, really " Harry confirmed.

" Um, what year, are you in three in " Aliea asked changing the subject.

" We're all in sixth year " Hermione answered her " And your first year right "

" Yeah I am " Aliea told them.

" Its getting late we better get inside before we get in trouble " Hermione advised.

All three of them agreed, walking thought the doorway into the common room. Taking seats at the far end of the common room the bid Aliea goodnight as they took their seats next to the fire.

" I like her " Ron said.

" Don't get any ideas Ron " Hermione told him.

" Whatch ya mean ' don't get any ideas ' " Ron said innocently.

" You know what I mean, " Hermione said sarcastically.

" I'll be right back, I need to get the picture " Harry said getting up.

Harry walked toward the boy staircase, up the stairs and through to the boy's dormitory, their luggage had already been brought up. Harry dashed over to his trunk, rummaging through it he found his photo album. Slamming his trunk lid down, he dashed back down to the common room and took his seat again and began to flip through it finding the picture of his parents wedding then handed it to Ron and Hermione.

All they could do was gap at the picture, then at Aliea who was still down stairs then back to the picture.

" This is unbelievable, your right she does look like your mother " Hermione said. Ron just didn't say anything.

" This is too weird, I mean this girl comes to Hogwarts, with the same green eyes same last name, and she looks just like your mother, like you look like your father " Hermione stated

" What should I do? " Harry asked.

" I dunno maybe you could contact Sirius about this " Ron finally spoke up.

" Good idea, I'll do that tomorrow after classes " Harry said " Now lets get some sleep its gonna be a long day "

" Right goodnight " Hermione agreed getting up, Stretching then heading for the girl's staircase.

Harry closed the photo album, got up and waited for Ron to accompany him, almost reaching the stairs he heard someone call his name turning to see who it was.

" Hey, Harry " Aliea said " Turning in so early "

" Yeah I'm beat " Harry said

" Really, too bad, " Aliea said, " Well good night, "

" Night Aliea " Harry told her then went up stairs with Ron.

" So… Starting a friendship now are we " Ron teased.

" Yeah, yeah " Harry said yawning

Going over to his four poster undressed and got into his pajamas got into bed took off his glasses set them on the beside table laying down he pulled the hangings closed and the covers up. Closing his eyes Harry drifted in to a peaceful sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Waking up at about six a.m. Which Harry did not intend to, got dressed in his uniform, and went down to the common room, where he found Hermione sitting in an armchair staring into the fire.

Harry snuck up behind the chair and clamped his hands over her eyes making her jump.

" Guess who? " He said.

" Harry you scared me to death, you know that " Hermione said playfully slugging him in the arm. Then they both burst out laughing.

She was so beautiful with glow of the fine behind her it just made her hair sparkle. Their eyes meet and when they did the laughter slowly ebbed away turning into silence. Harry slowly bent down over the back of the chair. Harry lowered his pips to hers she stiffened at first then relaxed as she started to kiss him back, still locked in the kiss. Hermione got up from the chair and stood in front of him, she put her around his neck as Harry slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

After a while they broke a part smiling at each other, grabbing their bags they walked hand in hand down to breakfast together.

Coming into the Great Hall about half the school was there, including some from Gryffindor, their footsteps echoed through, the stone hall, making everyone turn, around to look at Harry and Hermione then went back to what they were doing.

Harry and Hermione took seats at the Gryffindor table looking up at the staff table, his eyes landed on Dumbledore and he suddenly remembering the appointment at seven that evening.

" Damn it.. I just remembered that I have that appointment with Dumbledore tonight " Harry said to Hermione.

" That's right I forgot about that too " Hermione to.

The rest of the school filed in it was a very noisy affair. When every one was seated, Dumbledore stood up as Ron took a seat beside them.

" I know I usually make announcements at the welcoming meal but something came up, so I am making it now Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. And to a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher… Remus Lupin "

The school erupted into applause as Lupin stood to greet the students applause. Lupin was pretty young, and skinny his face was gaunt and bloodless, his hair was flanked with gray and next to Professor Moody their fourth year DADA was the best they had ever had, but there was one thing that the whole school knew… He was a werewolf.

The applause died down as Dumbledore and Lupin take their seats, Professor McGonagall was coming around handing out the schedules for this year.

" Damn, double potions on Friday with Slytherin's again " Ron said slamming his hand on the table.

" Well… at least we have them together " Hermione said.

" That's true, hey are you going to do the DA meetings this year? " Ron asked Harry.

" No I don't think so not with Lupin back, " Harry said.

Ron shrugged and went back to his breakfast. Getting done quickly they departed for their fist class, Defense Against of the Dark Arts.

Walking early in to Lupin's room, they put their stuff up and went in search of Lupin. Harry decided to tell Lupin about Aliea, but unfortunately he didn't turn up until the lesson was about to start.

" Welcome, to your first Defense Against of the Dark Arts class of the year, " Lupin began " Now for those of you who don't know me I'm Professor Lupin, I thought in your third year "

Seeing people nod their head in agreement he continued.

" From my sources I understand that you had some extra training last year " Lupin said glancing at Harry " So right now I'm going to give you a little quiz "

Groans filled the room, as he handed out the paper to each student.

Harry looked down at his quiz and began to look over the questions:

What curse slows things down?

What spell makes a boggart disappear?

Which spell disarms a person?

Expellairmus.

Expecto Potronum.

Impervius.

Which spell breaks through solid formations?

Riddilkulus

Reducto

Waddiwasi

What's the incantation for stunning?

What's the counter curse for question number 5?

Which of the following is the summoning charm?

Mobilarbus

Accio

Wingardium Leviosa

What charm conjures bandages out of thin air?

What spell unlocks door?

What is the anti-dementor charm and what's the incantation?

A half and hour later, Lupin collected the papers, taking them back to the desk, as he shuffled through them he made a few comments.

" Well done Miss. Granger. Full marks " Lupin said as Hermione beamed.

" Mr. Potter excellent, you to Mr. Weasley " Lupin said " In fact full marks for everybody, I'm very impressed "

" Um.. Sir " Dean Thomas spoke up.

" Yes what is it? " Lupin asked

" What are we going to do this year? " Dean asked

" How about the Patronus " Lupin responded. " I hear you all can produce one quite well "

The class nodded in agreement.

" Great " Lupin exclaimed. " Let's start that today "

Again eager nods followed this statement.

" Um lets have a demonstration from one of you. " Lupin said " Harry how about you "

" What? " Harry said confused. He had been looking in his bag for his wand.

" I was wondering if you would show us a demonstration on the Patronus Charm " Lupin asked him again

" Oh… Um… Sure " Harry replied getting up and walking to the front of the class.

" Now, Harry I want you do the charm then after it's done.. I will explain the procedure " Lupin announced, " The floor is yours Harry "

Shaking out his hands he concentrated on his happiest thought, whiche he looked straight at Hermione, and the happiness swelled up inside of him.

" Expecto Patronum " Harry shouted.

A enourmus stag erupted out of the end of Harry's wand, and galloped androudn the room and came to a stop beside Harry. Then as though on instinct Harry bent down to his Patronus Stag and whispters something into it's ear, as he straightened up he watched prongs walk over to Hermione, she looked startled at the sight, but she hesitantly, reached out to stroke it and to her surprise she could. The stag tiled it's head and muzzled her cheek, then it waked over by Harry again, which he also put his hand on the back of the stag. It felt like putting your hands on one of those globes that has electricity and it makes your hair stand up, it was all warm and hand a gently tingling that pulsed your body, then the stag slowly faded away.

" Well that was quite something " Lupin said looking surprised " Any questions? "

" How did you make it do what you wanted? " Dean asked.

" How did you touch it? " Seamus asked also.

" I would like to know that too " Lupin put in " As far as I know it's never been done "

" I'm not sure, but last year I told my Patronus what to do and I thought I could do it again " Harry said answering Lupin's and Dean's questions at the same time.

" But how could you and Hermione touch it " Seamus asked again.

" I'm really don't know, but I felt as if something was willing me " Harry explained looking at Hermione.

" That's how it felt with me as well " Hermione also explained.

Every one looked back at Lupin who stood looking at Harry and Hermione with a troubled expression.

" Harry do you care if we try that " Lupin asked

" Try what? "

" To touch their own Patronus "

" Sure go ahead why would I care "

" Okay everyone get out your wands and create your Patronus " Lupin directed the class " Harry, Hermione you don't have to do this "

There was a rush to get out their wands out. Then almost all at once the air was thick with Patronuses. Some were cats, birds, swans, horses, even humans, anything you think of.

" How com we could touch Prongs " Hermione said watching some people try to pet them or touch them but their hands would go right through them. Others jump back as a lot of electricity shoots off of them.

" I don't know " Harry said, " You're the smart one, you should know "

" What's that suppose to mean 'I'm the smart one' Just because I'm the top student dosen't mean I know everything " Hermione snapped.

" Yeah it does " Harry said.

" No it don't "

" Yes it does "

" No it do--- " She started to say but was cut off by Harry's lips on hers.

" Harry not in class " Hermione said turning a brilliant shade of magenta.

" Why not didn't you like it " Harry teased.

" Of course arent' I suppose to " Hermione teased back.

" Haaarrry… Heeerrrmmiioonnneee " Ron whined, " Could you come and help me please "

Getting up, they kind of danced their way through the crowd of students.

" How could you touch them " Ron said jumping back yet again from his Patronus, which was an owl. " You guys try it see if you can "

Harry held up his arm as a perch, then watched the owl fly over and land sending vibrations through out his body. Then he passed it over to Hermione, she have a visible shudder as it sat on her arm, Now they were positively confused now.

" Ok everyone back in their seats " Lupin announced.

" There was a rush to get back into the seats.

" I'm going to speak to Professor Dumbledore about this as soon as possible and I will tell you what he said next time " Lupin said as the bell rang.

Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed their bags and headed out the door and saw a huge clump of students at the end of the hall.

" Wonder what's going on over there… " Hermione asked.

As they neared, they heard Malfoy's voice, and it sound like he was harassing someone. Someone with auburn hair.

" Did you like last night " Malfoy was saying.

" What in the hell are you talking about " Aliea said.

" You know, how we got in on in my common room " Malfoy said loudly when he noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming.

" We did not " Aliea hissed. " How could you say something like that when you know it's not true, "

" Oh but it is true, Just ask all of my housemates " Malfoy drawled which then came nods of agreement.

" If its true, then how did I get into your common room when I don't even know your password " Aliea argued.

" I took you down there myself " Malfoy said.

" If you did, then I would have been fighting you all the way " Aliea said.

" Well you were so tired, that you were hanging all over to me, So I took you down to the Slytherin Common room " Malfoy explained stepping closer.

" YOU ARE SUCH A GODDAMNED LIAR! " Aliea Screamed

" Am I " Malfoy said sarcastically stepping still closer so that they were a foot apart.

" Yes you are " Aliea said " You think that just because you father is such a hot shoot that you can get anything you want from ANYONE! "

" Well that is true " Malfoy agreed.

Then out of nowhere Malfoy, grabbed the back of her head by her hair, and puled her towards him and forcibly kissed her, she was screaming through his lips in pain. Aliea swung her hand up with all the strength she could muster and slapped him across the face.

Malfoy let her go by surprise, staggering backwards a little.

" Why you little-- " Malfoy said advancing on Aliea and slapping her across the face.


End file.
